The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies having differential pair cable assemblies.
Electrical connector systems typically include electrical connectors that are electrically connected by a circuit board. For example, circuit traces of the circuit board are used to electrically connect the electrical connectors. However, long signal paths defined by the electrical traces routed through the circuit board lead to performance loss due to signal degradation along the electrical traces. Additionally, some systems have many signal paths, leading to many circuit traces and multiple layers in the circuit board, which adds complexity and cost to the electrical connector system.
A need remains for an electrical connector system having reliable signal performance.